Marisabel
by Rockondudes95
Summary: Tony was a troubled youth until he met a Lt. Commander when he was 15. About 17 years later, the Lt. Cmmdr and his wife is dead and their daughter is missing. She's left clues to where she is and who killed her parents.
1. Chapter 1

**IDK why but this idea has been on my mind forever and I've finally decided to share it!**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing! Except maybe the OCs.**

**Anthony DiNozzo: Age: 15**

The air was cold against his face as he walked around the suburbs of his home town. Tony DiNozzo had walked out on his dad during another fight. The hateful words ran through his head as he stomped on the sidewalk. He had no idea where he was since he'd never came this far into the suburb part of town.

It was this reason that showed his lake of knowledge of the new reinforced curfew.

"Hey kid! Stop!" Tony took one look at the police officer then made a run for it.

He jumped fences into backyards and dodged random trees. Finally, he tripped on a tree stump making a loud thunk when he landed.

"Stay down!" Tony scrambled back against a tree. Crap, he couldn't get sent to Juevy... again.

"Who's there?" A man opened the back door and glared out into the yard.

"SIR!" The police had made it to the yard and were pointing there guns at Tony who was still on the ground.

"Put your guns down, gentlemen! That's my nephew you're pointing at!" The policemen took weary glances at the man who was standing with a superior stance.

"He's out after curfew, Lieutenant Commander Kayl..." One officer said.

"He's not from here, first day visiting, we forgot to tell him. Our bad." Lt. Commander Kayl said as he walked over to Tony and pulled him up to his feet. "Now leave our yard. You're upsetting Marisabel." The Policemen put their guns down and nodded at the man.

"Sorry Lt Commander." They left.

Lt. Commander Kayl looked at Tony.

"Now as for you..." He pulled him in the house and Tony found himself wishing that he'd just been sent to jail.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to end up in your yard." He tried, but the Lt. Commander put his hand up.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Anthony DiNozzo."

"Age?"

"Fifteen. Look, my dad'll..."

"Geoff?" A blond woman walked into the room and looked worridly at Tony.

"LeeAnn, this is Anthony DiNozzo. He's 15. I saved him from the Police." LeeAnn turned her worried gaze towards Geoff who was merely smiling. "This is our new babysitter." Tony's mouth fell and he started stuttering questions and excuses not to. Geoff put his hand up and Tony's mouth shut.

"This is your punishment for pulling me away from my baby girl."As if on cue, an ear piercing wail split the house.

"Oh!" LeeAnn said and hurried down the hall and disappeared into a room. She came out with a baby girl in her arms. She rocked the baby back and forth as she cooed and made slight faces.

"This is Marisabel. You wll babysit her on weekends. Starting next weekend." Geoff stood up and slipped on his shoes. "Now come on, I'll take you home."

**Sooooooo how was it? review**


	2. Chapter 2

**I love you all for the reviews and alerts. It boosted my slef esteem WAY up. lol**

**Now for round two. **

_Flashback _

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Anthony DiNozzo: Age 32**

"DiNozzo!" Tony DiNozzo looked up to see Gibbs grabbing his gear, along with Ziva and McGee.

"We got a case, Boss?" He stood up and grabbed his things and followed the group to the elevator.

"Yep."

~TONY~

The house was nice; large and white with pretty yellow window shutters and bright purple flowers all around the house.

Tony's heart began to pound as they pulled in. No, no,no... he thought as the group walked into the house.

There, on the floor was a blonde woman and a man, her husband, lying on the floor, their own blood pooling out around them on the white floor.

"Lt. Commander Geoffery Kayl and his wife LeeAnn Kayl, formaly LeeAnn Martin. Both of them about forty-five." A Policeman said.

"Where's their daughter?" Tony blurted out. He held his breath as everyone in the room looked at him.

"She wasn't around when we found the Lt. Commander and his wife. We have a search team out looking for her. You can look upstairs in her room, but I doubt you'll find anything. We've checked three times and nothing has given evidence." The Policeman said. Tony nodded and headed upstairs. Ziva gave Gibbs a curious look, but Gibbs only looked around the house.

He hadn't been in this house since he'd become an NCIS Agent. Walking through the house brought back memories. It was when he walked into her room that he found it hardest to push the memories away.

_"You promised. You wouldn't leave again. You promised as soon as you got back you'd be back for good." The twlve-year-old Marisabel pouted. Tony sunk to her level and nodded. _

_"I know what I said, but this is a once in a life time chance, Bell! I promise to send you letters, call, e-mail, anything you want. I'll keep in touch." He grabbed her hand and squeezed. "I promise." _

_"Your promises aren't very reliable, now are they?" He chuckled. _

_"Yeah, well, this time I will keep my promise. Nothing is in my way." Marisabel sighed and looked up at Tony who only smiled at her._

_"Fine, but I want an e-mail or letter every week. An you have to visit every holiday. Christmas, New Years Eve, Verterans Day, even Halloween!" Tony nodded._

_"I promise." Marisabel smiled and hugged Tony tightly. _

_"If you don't, I'll ring your neck." She whispered and Tony chuckled. _

_When she let go of him he said, "If you get your dad's grip, I bet you could." _

He hadn't seen her much, but hads gotten every letter and e-mail and sent her one back every time. Being in her room, showed him how much that little twelve-year-old girl had grown up to be a seventeen-year-old woman.

He looked around only to notice the letter he had wrote her two days before. He opened it and that was when he saw it.

There were red dots, small and barely seeable, pointing from the place the letter had been toward the ceiling where a bigger dot was. Right where the attic door was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again, pure love for everyone who reviewed and alerted! THANK YOU! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Anthony DiNozzo: Age 15

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The baby screamed in Tony's arm as he tried to adjust her to a likeable position. Geoff chuckled and fixed his collar.

"Now remember, her bed time is at seven. She likes to be read a bedtime story, but nothing too graphic, she's only a baby." LeeAnn said as she adjusted Marisabel in Tony's arms.

"Have a nice night!" Geoff said as he hurried his wife out the door.

Tony looked in his arms to see little Marisabel looking up at him with large green eyes. He smiled a little at her and she smiled a little back.

"See? you're not bad." He held her up and bounced her a little. She smiled larger then threw up on him. Tony shook his head and looked at the smiling baby. "Beautiful."

Anthony DiNozzo: Age 32

The attic had been Marisabel's favorite place to explore when she was little, but after she found a spider up there when she was seven, she quit going up there.

He pulled down the ladder to the door and climbed into the attic.

It was dusty and dirty with spiderwebs in the corners.

In the middle of the room, there was a box with red lettering all over it. He walked over and read the box:

I saw who did it.

They saw me.

I had little time to get out.

I escaped.

Find me after you find him.

I've left clues all over town.

Find them.

And you'll find him.

And me.

Please Tony, I'm begging you.

-Marisabel

Tony put his gloves on and picked up the box. He had to tell Boss his connections to the family. He started walking down the stairs when he heard something in the box shake. He stopped and opened the box.

"What is that DiNozzo?" Tony looked up to see Gibbs watching him.

"This is evidence and the possibility of finding out who it is." Gibbs looked at the box then looked at the object in Tony's hand.

"A box asking for your help and a stress ball?" Tony nodded and looked at the stressball.

"Boss," He said looking up at Gibbs, "I knew the family." Gibbs nodded.

"I guessed that." Tony nodded. "So that makes you the leader of this case. You tell us what each item means."

"Yes sir."

**Short, I know. Oy. review! itll all make sense soon**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

I'm sorry for the long wait, but I am under writers block and no time. I will be puttnig this story on hold until latter on this year. I am sorry since so many people liked this story.

-emi


End file.
